wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Child Victims
Casey Tierney Reported Missing: 24th January, 2005 Last Seen On: 21st January, 2005 Age: Six-years-old Birthdate: 31 March, 1998 Blood Status: Half-blood Physical Description: See attached photo Height: 3'10" Weight: Approx. 46 lbs Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Race: Caucasian Ethnicity: English Last Known Location: Casey was in Diagon Alley with his father on the 21st of January, 2005. The boy wandered around the Quidditch supplies shop and his father left without realising the young boy was not with him any longer. Reportedly his father was soon after seen in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade getting drunk. Report: It was Casey's mother who reported the boy missing three days later. She says she had thought the father had Casey but when she went to check on Casey and see if he wanted to come home she discovered the boy's father couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the boy. Some hours later he remembered Casey being in the Quidditch store with him. Samantha McKinna Reported Missing: 28th January, 2005 Last Seen On: 27th January, 2005 Age: Eight-years-old Birthdate: 6 August, 1996 Blood Status: Half-blood Physical Description: See attached photo Height: 4'1" Weight: 54 lbs Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Brown Race: Caucasian Ethnicity: Irish Last Known Location: Samantha was taken to a park in Dublin by her nanny on the 27th of January. The girl was running around, playing with the other children. Her nanny asked a parent there to keep an eye on her while she went to a small shop nearby to buy the little girl some sweets. She was there when the nanny returned to the park. However, she and the mother in question began to chat and when she looked back fifteen minutes later the little girl was gone. None of the children had recalled seeing her leave. Report: The initial report came within a few hours of the initial disappearance. However, a person cannot be officially be reported as missing for twenty-four hours. Twenty-four hours to the mark the parents and nanny all were down at the MLE filing a report for the missing child. Melissa McFadden Reported Missing: 31st January, 2005 Last Seen On: 29th January, 2005 Age: Seven-years-old Birthdate: 4th July, 1997 Blood Status: Pure-blood Physical Description: See attached photo Height: 4'5" Weight: 62 lbs Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Race: Caucasian Ethnicity: English Last Known Location: Honeydukes, in Hogsmeade. Melissa was with her mum, her mum's best friend and her daughter Silvie in Honeydukes on the 29th of January. The two girls were running about the shop together and their mums decided to head over to Madame Puddifoot's. The children were instructed to meet them there. The girls were left with money, all of which they spent on sweets before leaving. They were not seen again. Report: Melissa was reported missing two days later. Her mother claims to have been terrified of admitting to simply having lost her daughter due to her own negligence. She had, reportedly, been hoping Melissa would turn up or she would find the girl on her own and so delayed her official reporting. Silvie Leonard Reported Missing: 31st January, 2005 Last Seen On: 29th January, 2005 Age: Ten-years-old Birthdate: 2ns January, 1995 Blood Status: Half-blood Physical Description: See attached photo Height: 4'7" Weight: 90 lbs Hair: Black Eyes: Grey-green Race: Caucasian Ethnicity: Irish & English Last Known Location: Honeydukes, in Hogsmeade. Silvie was with her mum, her mum's best friend and her daughter Melissa in Honeydukes on the 29th of January. The two girls were running about the shop together and their mums decided to head over to Madame Puddifoot's. The children were instructed to meet them there. The girls were left with money, all of which they spent on sweets before leaving. They were not seen again. Report: Silvie was reported missing two days later. Her mother feared her husband's wrath at losing their daughter and her friend was ashamed to admit the two of them had left the girls alone and did not know what happened to them after the two left the sweets shop. ---- Case File